Ryan
by SaraSanders
Summary: Sara's secret is about to be revealed! Gets kinda sad...GregSara
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. However, if I did, it would be Eric Szmanda, George Eads, and Gary Dourdan.

* * *

Bzzzz…Bzzzz……Bzzzz…..

"What the hell?" a groggy Sara Sidle mumbled from her bed. As she looked around her room the buzzing continued. Finally, her gaze fell upon her vibrating cell phone that she had set on the nightstand before she fell asleep. "Sidle" she answered as she sat up.

"Hey Sara, its Greg" the voice on the other end of the line said.

"Greg, you do realize that you just woke me up, and if this isn't important you will most likely die."

"Well I'm sorry Sleeping Beauty, but I thought I'd do you a favor and make sure you knew that shift starts in an hour, 'cause you're usually here by now."

"Oh my God, I'm sorry Greg, thank you for waking me up, and I'll see you in forty!" as she hung up the phone. Sara got up and dressed, ate her breakfast (a granola bar) and was out the door in ten minutes.

She raced out to her car under the covered carport and got in. However, when she tried to start the car, it didn't start. Frustrated, Sara began to bang her head on the steering wheel. "Come on, not today!" Then, she got a brilliant idea.

For her birthday last year, her brother had sent her a new motorcycle. When they were younger, he would let her tag along when he went out with his friends so she could get out of the house for a while. He taught her how to ride, and eventually, she got really good. So she grabbed her field kit from her car and strapped it to the back of the motorcycle along with the extra helmet. She put on her helmet and she was off.

Meanwhile at the lab

"Come on guys, why is such a big deal? Sara's not here an hour and a half early. Maybe she got a life." Catherine said to Warrick, Nick, and Greg.

"I resent that Catherine," Grissom said as he walked outside where Nick had paged him from "I have been here for two hours."

"Sorry, but you don't exactly have a life either."

"Fine, Catherine. Is there a reason that we are all assembled out here?" Grissom asked

"Well, I called Sara to let her know that she was 'late' and she about bit my head off because I woke her up. So, we decided that we should give her a welcome party for the closest she has ever come to actually being here 'on time'." Greg answered

"Okay, 'cause I was kind of wondering that myself……..whoa! Look at that bike!" Nick exclaimed

"Wow that is a pretty smoke'n ride if I do say so myself, and I believe I just did." Greg agreed

"You are such a dweeb, Kid." Warrick laughed

"Hey, I prefer geek." Greg answered with a straight face

"Who do you think that is? On the bike I mean." Catherine started fluffing her hair and getting ready to flirt with the rider.

"I don't know who it is, but they're heading this way." Grissom stated. And he was right, for the motorcycle was coming towards them, and the driver was revving the engine.

"Well Cath, seems he likes what he sees." Nick teased. At that moment, the bike came to a stop right in front of them, and the rider turned off the motorcycle.

"Dude, that bike is the bomb!" Greg said to the driver who started to take of her helmet

"Thanks Greg, but only geeks still say 'the bomb'" Sara answered

"SARA?" came from all five mouths

"Wow…, hey, you just called me a geek!" Greg smiled

"You know how to ride a motorcycle?" Warrick asked

"Yeah, my brother taught me when I was twelve."

"Why are you riding it instead of driving your car?" Grissom asked

"My car wouldn't start this morning."

"Oh," Grissom said

"Is that your bike?" Nick asked

"My brother sent it to me for my birthday last year." Sara answered. Greg started to laugh. "What?" Sara was confused.

"Before we knew it was you, Catherine was gonna flirt with you if you pulled up!" Greg got out between breaths. Everyone started laughing except Catherine and Sara just smiled.

"Oh really…" Sara turned to Catherine "Hey Honey, would you like a ride?" as she handed the spare helmet to Catherine.

"Sure Babe." Catherine fake flirted back as she took the helmet Sara offered her. Immediately, the guys stopped laughing and turned to look at the two women who were putting on their helmets.

"Can I go next?" blurted out of Nick, Greg, and Warrick's mouths. Catherine and Sara laughed as Sara started the motorcycle.

"Hold on tight Catherine!" Sara yelled over the engine

"Okay!" Catherine confirmed and they sped off across the parking lot. Sara turned her head slightly so she could talk to Catherine

"Make sure you hold on real tight, especially right now," Sara warned

"Why?"

"Trust me." Sara said as she popped a wheelie and rode on her back tire for about twenty feet. Across the parking lot, Grissom, Nick, Warrick, and Greg's jaws dropped.

"She just popped a wheelie!" Nick exclaimed as Sara and Catherine came speeding up next to them and abruptly stopped, kicking the little dirt that there was up into the air.

"That was awesome Sara! Thanks!" Catherine smiled

"You're welcome, and guys? I know you want rides, but isn't shift about to start Griss?"

"Yeah, in ten minutes." Grissom answered

"Ah man!"

"That is so uncool."

"Come on!" were the responses that were given by Nick, Warrick, and Greg.

"Sorry guys, but the Boss-man makes the rules." Sara smirked

"Why thank you Miss Sidle." Grissom said

"No problem let me park this in my spot and I'll be right in." Sara put her helmet back on and rode off to her parking space.

When Sara stepped into the break room to get her assignment, Greg let out a whoop.

"What was that for?" Sara asked

"I got paired with Harley Babe tonight!" Greg smiled

"Greg," Sara smiled her big 'say that again and I may hurt you smile' "Don't ever call me that again,"

"Okay Biker Chick," Greg smiled

"Greg…" Sara raised an eyebrow

"All right."

"Thank you. So what've we got?"

"B&E on Berkley St. in Henderson." Greg replied

"Great," Sara smiled

After shift

Sara was strapping her field kit on the back of her motorcycle when Greg called her name as he came running up to her.

"Sara? Do you think you could give me a ride home? I rode in with Nick, and apparently he forgot about me."

"Sure," Sara smirked "Do you want to drive?"

"Really?"

"Why not, I trust you,"

"Okay, thanks,"

"No problem," Sara tossed Greg the extra helmet as she put hers on. Greg got on the motorcycle and Sara got on the back.

"This is so cool," Greg smiled at Sara. Sara smiled back

"Just don't wreck it!" as Greg started the engine and started on his way home. When they got to his apartment, Greg took off his helmet as Sara did the same.

"Do you, um…, do you want to come in?"

"Okay,"

"You really don't have to if you don't want to," Greg was motioning with his hands. Sara grabbed his hands, looked into his eyes

"I want to," she smiled

"Good, 'cause I want you to," Greg smiled sheepishly

"Then let's go," Greg didn't let go of Sara's hand and led her to his front door. He dramatically flung open the door "Welcome to my humble abode," Sara laughed as she stepped into his apartment and looked around. She had pictured his apartment an average bachelor's pad, but it wasn't. It was actually pretty well put together. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah, what do you have?"

"Water, beer, soda, juice, milk,"

"I'll have a beer please," Greg came out of the kitchen with two beers and a bottle opener. He opened both beers and handed one to Sara before he took a sip. "Thanks,"

"No problem. Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"A movie would be cool, what do you have?" Sara asked as she walked over to his movie collection. She was looking around for a while until she spotted a movie. "You have Napoleon Dynamite?"

"Yeah, have you seen it?"

"Of course! I love that movie!"

"Okay, let's watch it then," Greg said as he put the movie in. They both sat down on his couch in front of the TV. Sara sat down first, and Greg sat next to her. When the movie was over, they continued to sit on the couch, with Greg spouting quotes from the movie. "Tina, come get some ham!" Sara was laughing really hard, and leaning against him, grabbing his arm. Greg was smiling and staring at Sara until she noticed.

"What?"

"I love it when you laugh,"

"Why?"

"Because you don't do it enough," he answered simply. Sara stared at Greg for a moment.

"Oh," was what she could think of to say, so she leaned into Greg like she was going to kiss him. When Sara was almost close enough, she poked Greg in the stomach. Greg jumped and tried to guard his stomach but Sara was too quick for him. Greg gave up trying to defend himself and started tickling Sara instead. After a couple minutes of trying to defend themselves and tickling each other, Greg had Sara's arms pinned down over her head and was on top of her. "Okay, okay, you win." Sara laughed

"Thank you." Greg said as he looked down at Sara smiling, a sight that was missing from her face far too often. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds, just staring at each other before Sara broke the silence

"Greg, I…," she was cut off by Greg kissing her. When he broke the kiss, he said

"I believe you were in the middle of saying something when you were so rudely interrup…" this time it was Greg who got cut off with a kiss.

"You were saying?" Sara smiled at him with an eyebrow raise.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Greg smiled back

"Five years" was Sara's reply

"How did you know that?" Greg was a little confused

"'Cause that's how long I've wanted to do that," this time it was Greg who was rendered speechless

"Oh," after a few seconds, he pulled Sara up with him as he got off the couch "Come on," he was still holding onto both of her hands and leading her down the hallway

"Where are we going?" Sara asked

"I'm going to show you my bedroom"

Before shift

Nick was walking down the halls of the lab heading to the break room when he heard Jet's "Are You Gonna Be My Girl" coming from the DNA lab. Nick rolled his eyes and muttered, "Great. Greg's 'in love' again." As he was walking into the break room, he saw Sara lying on her back with her arms folded under her head asleep. Catherine and Warrick were in the break room also, and he stood there for a moment trying to figure out what they were doing. Catherine was leaning over Sara with a swab in between her fingers and was getting ready to swab her neck. Warrick was standing behind Catherine watching what she was doing. "Cath, Rick, what are you two doing?" Nick whispered so he wouldn't wake up Sara.

"God, Nick!" Catherine jumped while Warrick swore and grabbed his chest "Get in here and be quiet!" Catherine whispered. Nick obliged and came over to stand next to her.

"Now tell me what's going on," he said

"Apparently, our Sara had a visitor last night," Warrick said

"Why do you say that?" Nick was confused

"Okay, let's see. Our first, and really only piece of evidence that we need; is that bite mark on her neck." Catherine explained

"Wow," Nick leaned closer to get a better look "How did you even see that anyway?"

"Oh, well, we were…, okay, don't tell Sara this, but we were standing here wondering how she can look so innocent when she's sleeping, and then be able to lay the 'Sara Sidle Smack-down' on you when she's awake," Warrick grinned

"Yep, that's the Sara we all love and know," Nick grinned along with Warrick

"Now if you two don't mind, I'd like to get back to trying to find out who loved her last night," Catherine said as she leant down again to swab Sara's neck.

"Assignments," Grissom's voice rung out as he entered the break room

"Crap!" Catherine exclaimed still down by Sara's face. Nick took a gigantic step away from the couch as Warrick put a hand over Catherine's mouth and lift/swung her around, away from the couch just as Sara woke up.

"Whoa, what was that?" Sara asked as she saw Warrick place Catherine back on the ground

"Oh, nothing. Nick and I bet Catherine she couldn't fit ten of those big marshmallows in her mouth, and while she was trying, she choked." Warrick lied.

"Never bet Catherine she can't fit something in her mouth" Sara replied, still not awake enough to realize there were no marshmallows in sight. Nick decided to change the subject.

"So, someone got laid last night, huh?" he raised an eyebrow at Sara

"What?" Sara's eyes widened, she was fully awake now.

"I said…"

"I know what you said, why did you say it?" Sara interrupted

"Well, first of all, you have a bite mark on your neck," Nick smirked

"Oh my God!" Sara's hand shot up to her neck to the exact spot on her neck he was talking about.

"Hmm… looks like she knew already knew it was there." Catherine teased

"Um, these are your assignments. Warrick and Catherine, you two have what appears to be a murder-suicide at the Tangiers; Nick, you're with me, a man was killed at an archery range; and Sara; you and Greg have a convenience store robbery." Handing out the appropriate assignment slips, Grissom walked out of the room.

"Saved by the Boss-man. You got lucky Sidle, real lucky." Nick shook his head

"She sure did! Did you see the teeth impressions on her neck? I'm gonna say she got real lucky!" Warrick smiled "I'm just teasing, Sara," he added when he got a glare. "See what I was talking about earlier?" Warrick whispered to Catherine and Nick who started laughing.

* * *

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I will try harder…Thanks for all

the great reviews!

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Eric Szmanda, George Eads, or Gary Dourdan!

* * *

Nick, Warrick, Catherine, and Grissom sat in the break room waiting for Sara and Greg to get back from the field so they could all go to lunch.

"Oh, by the way boys, I didn't get any DNA off of that swab from earlier" Catherine informed them

"What swab?" Grissom was confused

"It's from… another case" Nick said. Grissom nodded his head and went back to reading his forensics magazine.

"Well, what are we supposed to do now?" Warrick asked

"About what?" Grissom looked up again, even more confused

"God, Grissom! You were there! Trying to figure out who Sara is dating!" Catherine exclaimed

"Oh, that" was what Grissom said. Five minutes later, while Catherine, Nick, and Warrick were still thinking of schemes, Sara and Greg walked in.

"Hey, guys. Why so serious?" Sara asked

"Yeah, what's going on?" Greg added

"Just trying to figure out a case" Warrick covered

"Okay, then. Who's ready for lunch?" Greg added, "I'm paying"

"Wow, feeling generous are we? I think I speak for everyone when I say let's go!" Nick smiled. Everyone got up and started out the door when Judy stopped them in their tracks.

"Um, Sara? A florist just delivered these" Judy handed a bouquet of multicolored daisies over to Sara.

"Thanks" Sara said with a big smile as Judy turned away.

"Ooooh, Sara got flowers…." Catherine teased

"Don't you usually send roses or something to a girl?" Nick asked

"Yeah, but I love daisies, roses are so cliché" Sara answered. Warrick took the flowers to look at them,

"This guy must really like you, I mean, he knows you like daisies" Greg looked up at Sara and smiled

"Hey, there's a card" Warrick handed it over to Sara who got Greg's hidden message. Sara opened the card and read it, her smile getting bigger the whole time. When she finished, she started to laugh.

"Well, don't we get to see it?" asked Catherine who was wondering if the card was signed

"Here" Sara handed it over. Nick took it and read it out loud,

"Hey Babe, hope you are having a great day at work, just wanted to let you know that I've been thinking about you all day, and can't wait until you get off of work so I can make you a dang quesadilla! See you later! – Napoleon Dynamite"

"What the hell?" Catherine was frustrated. She wanted a real name.

"It's from the movie we saw last night, you know, Napoleon Dynomite?"

"Oh, okay." Warrick understood now.

"Let me put these flowers in my locker, and we'll go to lunch." Sara turned towards the locker room.

"That reminds me, I left my wallet in my locker, I'll be right back" Greg lied and followed Sara down the hall. As soon as they stepped into the locker room, Sara turned and kissed Greg.

"Thanks for the flowers, Honey. I can't believe you remembered about the daisies!"

"I never forget anything you tell me" Greg winked "your locker combo is 06-12-99"

"Hey! You're the one whose been eating my candy"

"Sure am" as he walked out the door

* * *

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Eric Szmanda, George Eads, or Gary Dourdan!

* * *

"So, are you ever going to tell us who your boyfriend is Sara?" Nick asked with a mouthful of apple.

"Not if that's how you're going to ask" Catherine, who didn't have a mouthful, asked Nick's question for him.

"You're going tell us?"

"No, but you guys are CSIs, you'll figure it out" Sara smiled as her cell phone rang.

"Ooooooh, maybe it's your boyfriend…." Catherine smiled

"Booty Call!" Nick laughed into his cup of coffee

"Shut up!" Sara kicked Nick under the table, "Sidle" she answered

"Mommy!" cried the voice of a six year old through the phone

"Ryan?" Sara stood up, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Uncle Steve was driving us home from dinner…, and… we hit a big truck!" Ryan cried harder

"Are you okay?" Sara asked, worried about the answer

"I got some scratches, but…, Uncle Steve and Aunt Suzie are dead!" Ryan was now sobbing on the line.

"Oh my God," Sara's eyes were beginning to well up with tears "Where are you right now?"

"At the police station" Ryan sniffled

"Okay, well stay right there, and I'll come and get you, alright?"

"Okay, but hurry mommy, I'm scared"

"I'll be there before you know it, I love you baby"

"I love you too mommy" Sara hung up the phone as she wiped away the tears that were falling down her face. The rest of the team, who had all been listening to Sara's side of the conversation were all extremely concerned now. Sara was the first to speak.

"Grissom, I'm gonna need some personal time," without waiting for an answer, she grabbed her purse and ran out door to the diner.

"Sara!" Greg yelled as her ran after her

"What do you think is wrong?" Warrick asked

"I don't know, let's see if we can catch Sara, though" Nick forgot about Greg's earlier promise to pay, and through down $70 for the food. When they got to the door, they saw Greg holding Sara as she cried

"Shhhh," Greg tried to comfort Sara "What's wrong Babe?"

"…I have to go to San Francisco right now." Sara hesitated

"I'll come with you,"

"No, Greg, you don't have to, you've got wor…" Sara was interrupted by a kiss,

"I want to"

"Good, 'cause I want you to" Sara confessed, mimicking their conversation from last night.

"I'll be right back, don't leave" Greg gave Sara another kiss and ran inside to tell Grissom he needed time off as well. Grissom of course said 'go ahead' and didn't ask any questions. As they watched Greg get into the driver's seat, Catherine said,

"I guess that clears up who Sara is dating" Catherine sighed. Under different circumstances, she would have been excited, but there was definitely something wrong with Sara right now, so she wasn't.

"Yeah, who would have guessed" Warrick was also worried about Sara

"Gosh, I wonder what's wrong" Nick said, still staring at the space Sara's Tahoe just left.

**In the car**

Greg kept glancing over at Sara, who was drumming her fingers on the armrest, staring off into space.

"So, uh, are you going to tell me why we have to go to San Francisco right away?" Greg looked at Sara for a second

"Um… my brother and his wife got killed in a car crash tonight" Sara was fighting off tears

"Oh, jeez, I'm so sorry Sara. Who was on the phone?"

"Greg, you have to promise me you won't be mad at me for not telling you about this first, okay?"

"Sure, Babe, what is it?"

"I have a daughter." Sara turned to gauge Greg's reaction.

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Thank everyone for all the great reviews! Remoob1513, there's a shout out to you in this chapter, hope I answered your question!

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Eric Szmanda, George Eads, or Gary Dourdan!

* * *

Greg swerved the car as he whipped around to look at Sara, "A daughter?"

"Yeah, she's six years old and her name is Ryan," Sara answered, not looking Greg in the eyes.

"Wow, um… how come you never told us about her?" Greg's mind was still trying to process the new information

"I didn't want anyone to judge me,"

"We would never judge you because you have a daughter! Catherine has Lindsey, and we don't think less of her because of it,"

"Yeah, but Catherine didn't leave Lindsey with her Aunt and Uncle in a whole different state just so she could get a job, did she?" Sara sniffled

"Why couldn't you get a job in San Francisco?"

"Okay, I guess it's about time you found out… I got pregnant with Ryan because her father raped me. Nobody believed that he had raped me except my brother and his wife. Ryan's father was, well… pretty well off, if you know what I mean. Had the whole deal: wife who adored him, two kids, and the family dog. Everyone thought I was out to get money, so I was labeled as a liar. No one was willing to hire 'a liar', so I couldn't get a job. Then Grissom called. He hired me. I left Ryan with my brother and hopped the next plane to Vegas as fast as I could. If I get a day or two off of work, I go visit her." Sara finished.

Greg was momentarily speechless. He didn't realize how hard he was gritting his teeth and holding the steering wheel until his fingers began to go numb. He wanted to beat that guy's head in for doing that to Sara. He also wanted to know more, but for her sake he asked a safer question, hoping to lighten the mood,

"Why the name Ryan? Isn't that mostly a boy's name?" he asked turning to face Sara, who laughed for a second before answering,

"Technically, yes. When I was in middle school, I only had one friend. His name was Ryan. We made a pact that we would name our first kids after each other, no matter what. He got lucky and had a girl first, and then I had a girl too. He told me I didn't have to go through with it, but since he named his daughter Sara, I named mine Ryan."

"That would have sucked if he had had a boy first. Can you imagine how bad the kids at school would have teased him for having a girl's name? It would have been cruelty! At least Ryan is a cool name for a girl. She could have gotten stuck with Harry, Todd, or Bruce for that matter! It's a good thing you pick your friends wisely, Babe"

"You still want to be in a relationship after hearing this?"

"What? Of course! What would make you think I wouldn't?" Greg was shocked

"Every other guy who ever found out about Ryan always dumped me. That's why I put off telling you, I didn't want to ruin a good thing"

"I'm not like them, I promise. I will stick with you for this whole thing. You know what? I can't wait to meet her" Greg assured Sara

"Really?"

"Really."

"She's already heard about you," Sara confessed, "actually about the whole team. She's always asking when she can meet you guys."

"You talk about us with her?" Greg was shocked again

"Yeah, and buy the way, she thinks you and Nick sound cute." Sara laughed as they arrived at the airport.

After they got inside, they went up to the counter and purchased two round trip tickets to San Francisco, and one one-way ticket to Vegas. Once they were in their seats on the plane, Greg whispered to Sara,

"Are you going to admit me to the Mile High Club?" He teased

"Who told you about that?" Sara blushed

"Oh my God, I was just joking! I didn't know that about you! The germaphobe got it on in an airplane bathroom!" Greg laughed

"Shut up people will hear you!" Sara smiled as she smacked Greg's shoulder. They settled down for the rest of their flight.

**A couple hours later in San Francisco**

"Taxi!" Greg shouted to get a driver's attention. When the car pulled up, Sara and Greg got in the car.

"Where to?" The older cab driver asked

"The police station" Sara answered.

They sat in silence during the ride, but Greg could tell Sara was anxious. He was too, in a way. What if's kept swirling around in his mind. 'What if Ryan doesn't like me?' 'What if Sara dumps me because Ryan doesn't like me?' were a few. When they arrived at the station, Sara jumped out while Greg paid the man, then ran to catch up with Sara. They walked in together, but the moment Sara spotted Ryan, she was off.

"Ryan!" Sara called

"Mommy!"

Ryan ran up to Sara and gave her a huge hug, and they both started to cry again. Greg held back, giving them a little time. He stood there, staring at Ryan. She was a small for six, with curly, brown, shoulder length hair. She had her mother's eye's that Greg loved so much, the color of chocolate. She looked exactly like Sara, just miniature. Down to the small gap in between her front two teeth.

Sara remembered Greg was standing behind them, so she said,

"Ryan? I've got a surprise for you,"

"You do?" Ryan smiled a smile that melted Greg's heart

"Yep. Remember when you said you wanted to meet my friends? Well I brought one with me. He's a very special friend and he really wants to meet you,"

"Where is he?" Ryan was almost bouncing up and down

"Right over there," Sara pointed to Greg "How 'bout you try to figure out which of my friends he is while I go talk to the police officers, okay?"

"Okay!" Ryan bounded over to where Greg was standing "Hi, my name's Ryan! Don't tell me your name, I'm gonna try to figure it out!" Greg was amused by her joy in trying to find out his name, and also the way she talked for a six year old, but then again, this was Sara's daughter.

"Alright, I won't tell you my name unless you guess it, but it's nice to meet you Ryan. You look just like your mommy, and she is very pretty'" Greg smiled and squatted down to her level

"You must be Greg! My mommy told me you always say nice things about her. Hey, she was right, you are cute!" Ryan exclaimed as she through her arms around Greg's neck. Greg laughed,

"Thanks Kiddo" Sara came back to them just then, to the sight of the hug between Greg and Ryan. She smiled,

"Come on you two, we've got to go get some of your things so you can come back to Vegas with us," Sara said the last part to Ryan

"I get to meet all your friends? Cool!" Ryan smiled. Sara was amazed that Ryan had forgotten the events of the night so quick, but she figured it was her way of dealing with things.

Greg had hauled another taxi, and they were on their way to Sara's brother's house. When they got inside, Sara told Ryan,

"Go put some toys you want to bring with you in your backpack, then I'll come in and help you pack some clothes, okay?"

"Okay!" Ryan ran for her room.

"She seems to really like you," Sara said to Greg

"Yeah, well I really like her," Greg pulled Sara closer to him, "She said you told her you thought I was cute,"

"I do," Sara said kissing Greg

"Mommy and Greggy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage…" Ryan smiled as she sang and Greg laughed

"Ryan…" Sara arched her eyebrow and tried to keep from laughing

"Yes mommy?" Ryan smiled

"Where'd you learn that song?"

"Billy taught it to me"

"Who's Billy" Sara asked

"A boy at school,"

"Oh. Are you packed?"

"All except my clothes," Ryan smiled "should I sing my new song to your friends? I think they'd like it," Ryan smiled bigger

"Ryan…" Sara said as she picked her up and laid her on the couch and started tickling her

"Mommy! Stop it!" was heard through giggles and laughs

"I'll stop if you promise not to sing that song to my friends," Sara smiled

"Okay, okay!" she said after Sara started to tickle her harder after she paused to think

"Good," Sara said as she let Ryan up "Greg? Can you throw some baggies of snacks into a bag along with some juice for the plane ride back while I pack Ryan's clothes?"

"Of course! Anything for my two beautiful girls!" Greg said as he turned and gave Sara a quick kiss.

"Ooooooooh……" Ryan smiled


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Thank everyone for all the great reviews! Keep 'em coming!

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Eric Szmanda, George Eads, or Gary Dourdan!

* * *

The plane ride back to Vegas was pretty uneventful. When they had first boarded the plane, Greg had gotten Sara's attention and pointed at the bathroom when they past it. Ryan saw this,

"Do you have to go potty, Greg? Since your mommy isn't here, my mommy can help you if you need it," she volunteered, which caused a blush from Sara and Greg.

"Uh…, no Sweetie, I was showing your mommy where the bathroom was incase she needed to use it," Greg lied

"Oh, okay," Ryan followed them to their seats.

For the rest of the flight, Ryan sat in between Sara and Greg, eating her snacks that Greg packed for her. He had earned a kiss when she found out he had packed Goldfish,

"Ooooh! These are my favorites! Thanks Greg!" she said before she jumped up to give him a kiss on the cheek, "Watch them swim!" Ryan made the crackers 'swim' through the air over to Greg, "Open the cave!" Greg was confused for a second, then he understood and opened his mouth. Ryan made the cracker 'swim' into Greg's mouth, where she let go of it.

"Thanks Ryan" Greg smiled as he ate the cracker

"Mommy's turn!" Ryan smiled as she turned to Sara. Ryan did the same thing to Sara as she did to Greg, and giggled afterwards.

"What's so funny?" Sara asked her daughter

"I just remembered the Goldfish song! You know, the one from the TV!"

"I know that song too!" Greg exclaimed

"Really? Sing it!" Ryan said excitedly.

Greg started to sing the song, and Ryan joined in. After a while, they got pretty loud. Sara was covering her face with her hands while they laughed as they sang. By then a couple people were watching and laughing with them, and when they finished, people started clapping.

"Thank you, thank you very much" Greg said in his best Elvis impersonation, which Ryan giggled at.

"Can we go meet your friends before we go to your house, mommy?" Ryan turned to Sara

"Yeah, sure. Maybe after that we can all go out to eat."

"Cool!" Greg and Ryan said at the same time, which made Ryan giggle again.

**Back in Vegas**

The trio had taken another taxi from the airport to the crime lab. They were getting Ryan's bags out of the trunk when she asked,

"Greg? Can I have a piggy back ride?"

"Sure, how about you put your backpack on first, though," Greg smiled and handed Ryan a Spider-Man backpack "so you like Spider-Man, huh? I thought little girls liked Barbies and stuff like that,"

"I like Spider-Man because he reminds me of my mommy. They both help people." Ryan explained

"Oh, okay. How 'bout that ride now, huh?" Greg turned to Sara who was blushing.

"Yeah!" Greg squatted down so Ryan could get on his back "Wheeee!" she said, followed by a giggle and a laugh from Sara and Greg as he stood up.

They started walking towards the door with Greg bouncing a little to make the ride more fun for Ryan. Once they got inside the door, Ryan asked,

"Greggy, could you put me down, I want to walk now,"

"Yeah, of course," Greg said, sounding a little hurt

"Mommy? Where are your other friends?"

"Um…," Sara said looking at her watch "they are probably the room at the end of the hall,"

"Okay," Ryan answered before she took off

"Ryan!" Sara started to go after her, but Greg held her back

"Let her go have some fun with the team, see if they can figure out who she is" Greg smiled. Sara laughed,

"They're going to have a fun time being interrogated by a six year old. I told her little things about you guys, and she wants to figure out who is who,"

**In the break room**

Grissom, Catherine, Nick, and Warrick sat at the table drinking coffee. Grissom was in the middle of a crossword puzzle, Catherine was reading a magazine, and Nick and Warrick were playing paper football when they heard a little voice shout,

"Hello!" the whole team turned to look at the little girl who came bursting through the door. "Don't tell me your names, I want to guess them!"

Everyone laughed at the little girl's enthusiasm, not realizing how much it reminded them of Sara's. Warrick stared at the little girl for a moment, thinking he had seen her some where before, but pushed away the thought. Ryan walked up to Catherine,

"You're Catherine!" she exclaimed, which startled everyone because they thought that there would be no way she could ever guess their names.

"Whoa…, uh, how did you guess that?" Catherine was a little creeped out

"You're the only girl in here, duh! Plus, you have blonde hair!" Ryan smiled before moving over to Grissom and noticed the crossword puzzle,

"Crossword puzzles…crossword puzzles…Grissom! You're the Bug-Man! Kinda like Spider-Man, see!" She turned around so that everyone could see her backpack.

"Yep, that's Grissom!" Catherine laughed

"Two down, two to go!" Ryan said excitedly as she walked over to Warrick, "Wow! I like your hair! Wait… you've gotta be Warrick with the hair all the ladies love!"

"Wow, you're good. How about my buddy over here," Warrick laughed as he pointed to Nick. Ryan walked over to Nick and stood in front of him, her eyebrows squeezed together in deep thought. An idea came to Ryan, excitedly she said,

"Say something!"

"What?" Nick was confused

"Say a sentence! Like…, I know! Tell me what you had for breakfast today!"

"Um…, okay… I had an omelet, hash browns, toast, and orange juice," Nick remembered

"Wow, you eat a lot! Wait! You talk like a Cowboy, so you're Nick! I was right, you are cute!" Nick blushed at this while everyone else laughed.

"So, now that you know our names, can we know yours?" Catherine asked smiling

"Yep! My name's Ryan!" She smiled. The whole room was quiet,

"Ryan?" Warrick finally spoke

"Uh huh, I just said that,"

"How did you know our names?"

"My mommy told me," Ryan looked confused.

Just then, Warrick realized why the little girl looked familiar, and apparently, so did everyone else by the looks on their faces. Warrick asked the question that he was pretty sure he didn't need to ask,

"Ryan, who is your mommy?"

"You know her, Silly!" Ryan smiled as Sara and Greg walked in. Sara wore an embarrassed smile,

"I, uh, I guess you guys have met my daughter, Ryan"

"Yeah, yeah we have," Nick was first to speak up, because everyone was still in shock that Sara had a daughter.

"Okay, now that I've met everyone, can we go eat? I'm starving!" Ryan smiled

"Ryan, you just had crackers on the plane," Greg smiled

"Yeah, but I want real food…can we go to McDonalds?" Ryan asked

"I guess," Sara laughed

"Mommy? Can your friends come too?"

"If they want to," Sara answered looking at everyone else

"I'm in," Greg smiled at Ryan

"Yay!" Ryan clapped. After a couple of puppy dog eye's, everyone said they would go.

* * *

TBC


End file.
